Lost Between You and Me
by Hikari Moriyaku
Summary: What would happen if Raven lost control of her powers? There is a Shadow plaguing Raven's mind. Who would be brave enough to save her? And what about Shadow?...BBRae
1. So Cold

This is my first story on here. I like this one better than my first three atempts. I hope you do too!

HikariMoriyakuRaven

**Disclamer:** I do not own Teen Titans...damn...

Chapter 1: So Cold...

"You can't stop me, Raven!"

"I created who you are. I am the one who made you and I won't let you continue!"

Raven sat up. She was breathing hard.

"I was only a dream. Nothing more."

She laid back down.

'_Maybe, it is something more_,' she thought. '_I pushed these memories away. I said I'd never see them again. Then, why are they comming back now?_'

These thoughts remained in her mind as she drifted back to sleep.

Raven woke up. She looked over at her alarm clock. It said 8:39. She got up and got dressed. Her violet hair was nothing hard to handle as she brushed it. Raven began to head towards the main hall in silent thoughts of her dream.

"Dude, where's the tofu?"

"I don't eat it! Why would I know!?"

"That's it! Where did you put it!"

"I didn't touch that crap!"

"Good morning, Raven," Beast Boy said, forgetting his arguement with Cyborg.

"Hey, Rae. Want some eggs and bacon?" Cy asked.

"I just want some tea, if you don't mind," she replied.

"I'll get it!" BB exclaimed.

Raven rolled her eyes. She grabbed one of her books from her shelf and headed towards the couch. Robin was sitting there, listening to his headphones and reading the paper. Raven sat down and began to read. Music began to play in the background.

"_Crowded streets all cleared away...one by one...fallen heroes separate...as they run..._"

"_You're so cold...keep your hand in mine...wise men wonder while...starved me die..._"

"_Show me how to end this, alright...show me how defenseless you really are...satisfy an empty inside...that's alright, let's give this another try..._"

"_If you find your family...don't you cry...in this land of make-believe...dead and dry..._"

"_You're so cold...but you feel alive...lay your hands on me...one last time..._"

"_Show me how to end this, alright...show me how defenseless you really are...satisfy an empty inside...that's alright...let's give this another try..._"

"_Show me how to end this, alright...show me how defenseless you really are...satisfy an empty inside...that's alright, let's give this another try... _"

"_It's alright...it's alright...it's alright...it's alright...it's alright...it's alright...it's alright...it's alright...it's alright..._"

"Here you go, Rae," said BB handing her a hot cup of tea.

"What song was that?"

"Huh?"

"What song did you just play?" she asked again, slightly annoyed.

"Oh! It's called "So Cold". Why? Do you like it?" BB asked.

"Yeah. I kinda do," she replied.

"I'll buy the CD for you then."

Raven smiled a half smile. BB smiled back.

'_I made her smile_,' he thought as he walked away.

Raven smiled a little bigger. Robin looked at her.

"Hey, Raven. I didn't hear you come in," he said.

"I've been sitting here for five minutes," she replied.

"Oh...sorry," Robin said scratching his head.

Raven sighed. She stood and looked outside. She felt like going to her room. So, she went.

"Good morning, friend Raven!" exclaimed Starfire as Raven left the room.

"Morning, Star," Raven replied continuing.

She came to her room and entered. It looked the same it did fifteen minutes ago. She placed the book on her dresser. Raven turned her gaze to the little mirror.

'_Not today. Not now_,' she thought.

Raven turned away. She walked towards the large window. With her arms crossed, Raven looked at the city. She had the best view, besides the living room and the roof, and she loved it. None of the other Titans had a room close to hers. She was completely alone.

'_Here I go_,' thought BB outside her door.

Raven smiled as he began to knock on her door.

"Raven? Hey, Rae, you there?"

"What do you want?" she replied, colder than she wanted to.

"I was wondering what you were doing?"

"Just thinking. Why?"

"No reason," he replied quickly. "Um...can I come in?"

Raven thought about it.

'_Why not? He hasn't bugged me yet today_.'

Raven walked over to the door and opened it. BB smiled at her and entered her room. He had only been in her room many times, but it still freaked him out.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her as Raven turned her gaze back towards the city.

"The city."

"Oh. Why?"

"You ask too many questions," Raven said.

"I'm sorry. I just want to get to know you a little more. I know everyone else, except...except for...you."

"There is a reason, Beast Boy."

"I know, but how can anyone get to know you if you keep it all locked inside?"

"Easy, I don't get close to anyone," she replied.

"Why?" asked BB.

Raven looked at him as he stood next to her by the window.

"I mean, why don't you trust anyone?"

"You should know the answer to that question," she said getting a little angry.

BB remembered Terra and how she betrayed them. He knew that it hit Raven just as much as it hit him.

"That was the past, Rae. This is now. Can't you try?"

"There have been more times than one that I have been betrayed, Beast Boy. It isn't that easy to open up to people."

BB sighed. He knew that Raven wasn't the easiest to get close to, but...his feelings for her was there.

"Raven, just one more question."

"Fine."

"What happened in the past that has you like this?"

Raven's eyes grew wide.

'_My past? He want's to know about my past?_'

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Raven. It can't be that bad!"

"What do you know!? How can you presume that it is nothing!?" Raven yelled stepping closer to him with clentched fists.

"Rae, I'm sorry," he said backing away.

"Out!"

BB scurried from her room. The door slammed.

'_Man, I screwed that one up. If only I could talk to her like everyone else_,_' he thought._

He walked away, shoulders slumped.

Raven sighed.

'_I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but somethings...are best kept silent._'


	2. Shadow

This is the second chapter. I will have songs in most of them, but this one didn't need a song. It is fine the way that it is...;) Well, hope you like it! HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 2:

Dark skies poured a cold ran that chilled him to the bone. A girl, much like Raven, stood in front of him. Her silver hair flowed in the wind, unharmed by the rain.

"She will kill you," she said, her orange eyes staring at him.

"No, she wouldn't," he replied.

"She doesn't know how to control them without me. She will kill you just to get me."

"No!" he yelled.

"She won't stop. She will kill and you are on her list."

"No!" Beast Boy yelled waking up.

He rubbed his eyes.

"It was only a dream. A dream!"

BB laughed.

"A dream! I'm not afraid of dreams!"

He laughed more, then stopped.

"Who was that girl?"

Raven hovered above the roof of the tower.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos," she chanted, trying to harness her dangerous powers.

"Raven?"

"Go away," she replied instantly.

"We need to talk," replied BB.

Raven sighed and landed on the ground.

"Fine," she said, annoyed.

BB grabbed her hand and lead her towards an empty room. Then entered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I had a really weird dream last night and I wa-"

"You were hoping that I could tell you what it was about," Raven finished.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

She sighed.

"Just tell me."

"Well, it was raining and there was this girl in front of me with silver hair and orange-"

"Eyes," Raven said cutting him off.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Forget it. Just forget the dream. It is nothing," she said heading leaving him.

BB stood there, frozen in confusion.

Raven locked her door.

"She went to him," she whispered. "I have to stop her. She must stay hidden."

Raven grabbed her mirror.

"Moriyaku hikari," she said.

The mirror began to glow before it took her in.

"Hey, B! Up for a game?" Cyborg asked, holding up a controller to the gamestation.

"No," he replied.

"What? Are you sick or something?"

"No."

Cy looked at BB questionally before turning to play a game.

"Hello, Beast Boy! Do you wish to play a game of-"

"Not now, Star," he said walking past her.

Once he was gone from view, Starfire flew over to Cy.

"There is something wrong with Beast Boy."

"Yeah, he'll snap out of it."

"Maybe I should sing him a Tamaranian song of-"

"No! That is the la- I mean, that isn't the best thing to do," Cy said.

"Oh. Then, what should I do for him?"

"Let him handle his own problems, Star."

As BB was heading for his room, he heard a scream.

"Raven?"

He bolted down the hallway and towards her room. He banged on the door.

"Rae? Raven? Are you okay?"

The door opened and Raven tumbled out.

"Raven!"

She looked up at him.

"Run," she whispered before passing out.

"What? Raven!"

"She said to run, little green boy," said a girl stepping out of the shadows in Raven's room.

"You!" exclaimed BB as the girl from his dream stepped out into the hallway.

"I'm Shadow. Who are you?"


	3. Trust

Here's the thrid chapter. It has a couple of funny moments. I think every serious story needs _some_ humor...LoL! HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 3:

Shadow giggled.

"You're cute! Too bad, Raven hasn't done anything sooner," she said, smiling.

"Wait! Where did you come from?" Beast Boy asked, still holding the unconscious Raven in his lap.

"That's a long story, but I have time to tell. Would you mind?"

"There's the intruder! Get her!" yelled Robin.

"Hey, stop!" BB yelled.

They all stopped. Starfire looked at BB. Then, she glanced at Raven.

"What has happened to friend Raven?"

BB looked down at her.

'_"Run" was the last word she said. Was she talking about this girl?_' BB asked himself.

"Yo! BB! What happened to Raven?" Cyborg asked picking Raven up.

"I don't know."

"I know," Shadow said.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you when we get somewhere comfy."

They had set Raven on the couch. BB sat next to her as Shadow began her story.

"Well, I'm Shadow. I've been living in Raven's mind for...like five years."

"What? Wait! You've been living in Rae's mind?" Cy asked.

"Uh-huh. And let me tell you, it isn't fun!"

"Why had Raven kept you in her mind?" Starfire asked.

"Well, when we lived on Azarath, Raven was my trainer. She helped me to develop and control my powers. Well one day, something evil just came and started to destroy the planet. Raven thought it was me and trapped me in her mind. I've been there since."

Everyone looked at Shadow with a questionable look.

"So, you are like Raven?"

"Oh, no! Nothing like Raven. I can feel. I don't have to hide my emotions. My powers are of shadow. That's why my name is Shadow."

Everyone looked at her questionably again. Shadow sighed before sinking into the floor. All except for BB jumped up.

"Dude, where did she go?" Cy asked.

"I'm a shadow," Shadow said apppearing behind the couch.

"That is awesome!" Cy exclaimed.

Shadow beamed.

"Yes, Cyborg is correct. You are 'awsome'," Starfire replied.

"We could use you on the team," Robin added.

"You got anything to say, B?" Cy asked.

BB sat on the ground looking at Raven.

'_She wanted me to get away from this girl. Why? What is so bad about her?_' he thought.

"Yo! Earth to BB!" Cy yelled in his head.

"Dude!" he yelled back.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. Right. Everytime Raven says something like that, you go chasing after her. What is it?" Cy asked.

"Nothing! Gees! Can't someone be left alone?"

"You don't leave her alone," Shadow said looking at Raven.

BB glared at her.

'_Where am I_?_' Raven asked herself. _

She couldn't see anything. There was nothing but black.

"Help! Someone!" she yelled.

"They won't come for you. They don't even know you're gone."

"Let me go!"

"No, it is your turn!" yelled Shadow appearing in front of her.

"I did what I thought was right!"

"Right for you!"

"Let me go, Shadow!"

"What? So you can take me in again and hide me from the world? Never."

Shadow disappeared. Raven looked around her. There was nothing but black except for the small patch of light she stood in. A chill ran up her spine.

"Why is it so cold?" she asked herself.

Raven sat. She tried to keep herself warm. Then, the light went out.

"Raven?"

BB touched her hand.

"She's freezing," he said.

"Huh?"

"Dude! Something is happening to Raven!" BB yelled.

Cy and Robin exchanged glances.

"Well? Aren't we going to do something?" BB asked yelling.

"Let's get her to the Infirmary. Then, we can see what is wrong," Robin said.

BB nodded as Cy picked her up. Everyone but BB and Shadow exited the room. Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder. BB pushed it off.

"They all might like you, but I heard what Raven said before she passed out. They might trust you, but I don't," he said following the others.

Shadow grew angry.


	4. Sooner or Later

I rushed to put this chapter and chapter 5 up...sorry. It is starting to get better! YAY! LoL! Hope you like it!! HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 4: Sooner or Later

"_Just call my name...you'll be okay...you're scream is crawling through my veins..._"

"Raven!"

"_Sooner or later your gonna hate it...go ahead and throw your life away...driving me under, leaving me out there...go ahead and throw your life away..._"

"Raven!"

Raven looked around her dark prison. There was nothing...nothing.

"_Just call my name...you'll be okay...you're scream is crawling through my veins..._"

"Raven!" a voice called to her.

She turned her gaze up. There was a bright light over her. It wanted her to go through.

"Raven!"

"I'm hear!" she called back standing.

"Raven!" the voice cried.

Something hit her cheak. Raven wiped it off. It was a tear.

"_Sooner or later your gonna hate it...go ahead and throw my life away...drving me under, leaving me out there...go ahead and throw my life away..._"

"Raven!"

The light began to slip away.

"I'm hear! Help me!" she yelled back.

"_Just call my name...you'll be okay...you're scream is crawling through my veins..._"

"Raven!"

"I'm here!" she called.

"_Sooner or later your gonna hate it...go ahead and throw our life away...driving me under, leaving me out there...go ahead and throw our life away..._"

The light went out again.

Beast Boy placed his head by her. He had his hand in her cold one.

"Raven," he sobbed. "Raven, don't leave me."

_'I'm here! Help Me!' _said a voice in his head. '_I'm here!_'

BB looked at Raven. He stood and looked in her pale face. A tear forced it's way from her closed eye.

"Raven!"

Robin and Cyborg ran into the room. Starfire came shortly after.

"What is it, B?" Cy asked.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Yes, what is it, Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"Nothing," BB replied sitting back down, stroking her hand. "It was nothing."

Cy and Robin exchanged glances. They left, leaving Starfire with BB.

"I believe that it is notnothing, Beast Boy," she said.

"It was nothing, Star. I promise."

Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You care much about Raven, do you not?"

BB nodded.

"Just don't tell anyone. Please, Star?"

"I will keep your secret, Beast Boy."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Shadow stood against a wall. She heard BB scream, but stayed there as they all ran out. Robin and Cy came back in, worried.

"There is something BB isn't telling us," Cy said.

"I know what you mean," Robin added.

"He likes her," Shadow said.

They both looked at her.

"BB...likes Rae?" Cy asked.

Shadow nodded.

They both began to laugh. Cy fell on the ground. Shadow sighed and went into the room. Starfire was sitting in the window sill.

"I wish that friend Raven would awake," she said.

"She will. Raven isn't weak," replied BB.

_'You two have got to be kidding me! I have her locked up so tight that she'll never come back,' _Shadow thought.

"Oh, hello, Shadow," Starfire said noticing the girl.

Shadow stared at Raven.

_'Are you this important to these people, Raven? Why don't you wake up and give them a reason to hate you?' _Shadow thought scowling.

The girl closed her eyes, then opened them. Raven's eyes opened and she sat up. Starfire gasped, but not at Raven.

_'It is Shadow that has done this to friend Raven. She has hurt her,' _the alien thought.

BB threw his arms around Raven.

"You're awake!"

"Beast Boy, get off of me," Raven said, eyeing Shadow.

"Hello, Raven," Shadow said as BB pulled away from Raven.

"Hello, Shadow."

Cy and Robin came in. They looked at Raven, then at Shadow.

"It has been a long time since we saw each other face to face."

"It would have been longer," replied Raven standing up.

"Raven, what are you doing?" BB asked.

"Stay out of this, Beast Boy."

"But, Raven."

"You should listen to her. She might trap you in her mind for five years," Shadow said.

"I did it for a good reason, Shadow. You know that as well as I do."

"I did nothing for you to trap me!"

"You killed those-"

"Shut up. I'm tired of hearing your escusses, Raven!"

Raven began to grow mad.

"What is it, Raven. Are you getting angry? You know you can't."

"I guess that I have you to thank for that."

Shadow nodded. Raven charged at her, but Shadow sank into the ground.

"Raven!"

"Shut up! She'll get away! I have to find her!" Raven said.

"No, you have to rest," Robin said, grabbing her by the arm.

Raven turned.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" she yelled, sending Robin crashing into Cy.

"Raven!" BB yelled as she disappeared.


	5. Don't let me fall into darkness!

Chapter 5:

Raven stood on top of a dark roof. She glared around. Shadow formed in front of Raven. She grinned widely. Raven swung at her. Shadow dodged and sent a spell at Raven. The spell hit Raven. She managed to stop it. Raven was too late. Shadow came at her and kicked her. Raven flew back over the edge. Shadow dove after her and grabbed her hand. She pulled Raven back to the roof top and threw her on the ground.

"Why didn't you let me fall?"

"I'm too smart for that Raven. You would have levitated and came back. I just wanted to get one more hit on you."

"Why?" Raven asked standing.

"Well, I wanted to do this," said Shadow kicking her in the jaw.

Raven fell back. She smacked her head on a metal pipe sticking out of the roof. Raven cried out. Shadow slowly walked towards her. A puddle of blood began to form.

"Goodbye, Raven," said Shadow, sinking into the building and away from the dying Titan.

"Where is she?" Beast Boy kept asking a loud.

They had split up in search for Raven. BB took to the skies above downtown. He couldn't see anything. Then a light caught his attention. Then, a falling person over the edge of the building. Someone grabbed the person and took them back to the roof. BB flew in that direction as fast as he could.

'_Is this what dying feels like?_' Raven asked herself. '_It feels cold. Why am I so cold? Why does my head hurt. Where am I?_ _Beast Boy, help..._'

"Raven!"

'_Who's there? Who's calling for me?_'

"Raven! Raven, are you okay?"

'_Is that Beast Boy?_'

"Raven, wake up!"

'_I can't. Help me, Beast Boy! Don't let me fall into darkness!_'

"Raven, hold on!"

She drifted off into unconsciousness.

BB transformed as he landed on the roof.

'_There's no one up here,_' he thought as he walked around.

Then, he saw her.

"Raven!"

She didn't reply.

"Raven! Raven, are you okay?"

BB picked her up. He felt something wet hit his hand. He pulled back. It was blood.

"Raven, wake up!" he yelled again.

'_I can't. Help me, Beast Boy!_' Raven's voice entered his head. '_Don't let me fall into darkness!'_

"Raven, hold on!" he yelled. "Raven, I promise that you will be okay!"

BB grabbed his communicator and called out to the others.

"I found her! Hurry!" he yelled.

Just as soon as he called, they all found him. Cy picked her up.

"Come on! Just don't sit here!" Robin yelled at BB as he and Cy ran towards the stairs to the roof.

Starfire looked at BB. Tears were pouring from his green eyes. Starfire touched his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Raven will be fine, Beast Boy."

BB stood. He ran and transformed into a hawk, following Robin and Cy. Starfire soon joined.

They took her to the nearest hospital. A doctor came and took Raven from Cy's arms. BB and Starfire arrived just as the doctor carried her away.

"Where are they taking her?" BB asked.

"I don't know, B," Cy replied.

"She's going to okay, right? Right, Cy?"

"I don't know," Cy replied with the same answer.

BB slamed his fists into the nearest wall.

"I knew that this would happen! She warned me! And I let it happen!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"Raven told me to run before she passed out yesterday. She warned me about Shadow and I let this happen!"

"She would have went after her, B. There was nothing we could do."

"I could have stopped her! I could have kept her at the tower, safe. Now, I'm killing her!" BB yelled running after her.

"Beast Boy!" called Robin.

But, he was already close to Raven. He saw a few doctors arguing over her.

"Where is all this blood comming from?"

"Where is the wound?"

"If we don't stop this, she'll die!"

BB gasped.

"Hey! You shouldn't be in here!"

BB felt a large hand grab him and pull him out of the room. He looked up in Cy's face.

"She's going to okay, right? She's Raven. Nothing happens to her."

"I told you this already, B. I don't know."

"But, she's Raven! She can't die! Not yet! I haven't told her how I feel!"

Cy looked at him. Tears still poured from his eyes. Cy pulled him away and towards the waiting room. Robin and Starfire were there. Robin was trying to read a magazine. Starfire was pacing, tears comming from her emerald eyes. So, BB sat and waited. He waited for his love to come out okay.


	6. Exchange

Chapter 6:

It took all of of their strenght to not pummel the doctor for imformation when he appeared.

"Is she going to make it?" Robin asked.

The doctor paused.

"Is she going to make it?" asked Cyborg, a little more persistant.

"No."

"No!" Beast Boy yelled, running towards her again.

He entered an empty room. Raven laid there, his Raven. She had no sign that she was still alive. BB walked towards her as the others stood outside the door. He stood beside her and took her hand. It was as cold as ice.

"Rae, it's me, Beast Boy. I thought you'd like some company."

There was no reply. There was nothing. BB began to hum a song. Then, the words came from his mouth.

"Crouded streets all cleared away...one by one...hollow heroes separate...as they run. You're so cold...keep your hand in mine...wise men wonder while...starved men die..."

He took a breath.

"Show me how to end this, alright...show me how defenceless you really are...satisfy an empty inside...that's alright, let's give this another try..."

Tears were becoming heavy.

"If you find your family...don't you cry...in this land of make-believe...dead and dry. You're so cold...but you feel alive...lay your hands on me...one last time..."

He collapsed next to her.

"Don't go, Raven! Please! I can't lose you! I just can't! I love you!"

There was a slight squeeze around his hand.

"Raven?"

"Keep singing," she whispered.

"Show me how to end this, alright...show me how defenceless you really are...satisfy an empty inside...that's alright, let's give this another try..." he continued.

"You have a nice voice," Raven whispered.

Then, she coughed.

"Shh, don't talk."

"I have a confession, too."

"About what?"

"What you said."

"What?"

"I love you, too."

"What? I thought you didn't like me?"

"I couldn't wait every morning to wake up and hear your voice or see your face. I loved it when you would knock on my door and make me answer. I was happy. I just didn't want to hurt you. Everyone I care about ends up being hurt. Then, I get hurt. I couldn't lose you. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you," said BB, placing his hand on her forehead.

"If I could, Beast Boy, I would get up right now and walk out of here with you. But, I'm getting so cold. Help me get warm."

BB grabbed her cape and pulled it around her. He sat on the table and pulled her into his lap.

"I won't let you be cold. I won't let you."

"The darkness is comming. I can feel it. It's there, in front of my very eyes."

"Don't go to it! Stay here, with me. Don't you want that?"

"I would give anything to stay with you forever," she replied, weakly.

"Then, don't walk towards the dark. Walk towards me! Walk towards my voice, Raven!"

"I can't. The dark! It's pulling me in!"

"No, Raven! Fight it! Fight it, cause I know you can! You're not weak! You're strong! You're the strongest person I know!"

"Beast Boy, I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm right here beside you."

"Save me! Save me, Beast Boy! Don't let me fall into darkness!"

"Raven!"

She began to slip away. Her breathing started to slow. She was dying. BB pulled her head towards his.

"I'll give you my light, Raven! I'll give it all to you! Just stay here! Don't go! I need you!"

She gave him no reply. BB placed his lips on hers. He took out her dark and gave her his light. Raven opened her eyes. She felt him going weak. BB fell on the ground.

"Beast Boy!"

Raven dropped to his side.

"See...I told you that you wouldn't go into the dark. I won't let you," he said slowly.

"Why did you do, you idiot? Why did you do that?" she demanded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I did what I had to do to save you," BB replied falling into unconsciousness.

Raven, still weak, fell next to him.

"Raven! Beast Boy!" yelled Robin.

'_We're fine,_' they both thought. '_We will be just fine._'


	7. Stolen

Chapter 7:

"Hey, Raven. Open up," Beast Boy said knocking on her door.

"What?" she said comming to the door.

"I just want to spend some time with you since the whole Shadow thing."

Raven sighed.

"Just because I said that, it doesn't mean that we should spend every waking minute together."

"Why not?" he pleaded, still remembering their kiss.

"Because, she is still out there. And if she knew, she would use us to her advantage," she said, trying not to sound too cold.

BB frowned.

"I guess you're right," he said. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt again."

Raven's heart dropped. She opened the door. He turned.

"Beast Boy, I would give up everything to be with you. I want to feel. I would give up these powers to have you. And if I lost you, I don't know what I would do."

BB ran over to her. Raven pulled up her hood, but he just pushed it down. BB wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Now, you know how I feel," he whispered, pulling her face towards his.

Starfire, already seeing the first kiss, hid behind a corner as they kissed again. She saw a few lights sizzle and go out.

'_This is the way it is supposed to be_,' she thought.

"Starfire."

The Tameranian stepped out. Raven glared at her. BB blushed. Starfire smiled.

"Hello, friends. I wanted to see if you were okay, Raven," she said, scratching her arm.

"I'm better than fine," Raven replied.

"Oh! Joyous!"

Starfire flew over to her friends.

"Robin has asked me to find you. He says that it is important."

"What for?" BB asked.

"I do not know. He sounded a little angry."

"Shadow," Raven and BB said at the same time.

Starfire giggled as they began to blush.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There have been reports of minor thefts in the city."

"And?" Raven asked. "What does that have to do with me?"

"They say that a girl comes in, she takes what she wants, then disappears like a-"

"Shadow?" BB asked.

"Yeah."

"So, what are we going to do?" Cyborg asked.

"This is my problem. I'll handle it," Raven said standing.

"No, we will all handle it," said Robin.

"I caused this. I am the only one who can stop her. You don't know what she can do."

"We would if you told us, Rae," Cy said.

Raven grew silent.

"Tell us, Raven. Please?" BB pleaded.

"I can't," she whispered.

"You have to open up!" he yelled.

"I can't open up, Beast Boy."

"How are we to know how to deal with you?!"

"There are some things that are best kept in the past."

BB grew angry.

"Not all things, Raven! Just because they were awful, it doesn't mean for you to keep them inside!"

"What would you know! I can't feel because of her! If I told you everything that happened, I could destroy you and the whole world!" Raven yelled, trying to hold her rage.

She stormed off. Everyone looked at BB. He sighed and sat on the blue couch.

"Awe man! I always screw up. I always make her angry. Now, she has to lock herself in her room for hours and..."

"Not everything is your fault. You just want to know things about her," Robin said. "We all do, but you keep pushing her. She'll never talk if you do."

BB sighed.

"I'm going to go apologize."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood outside Raven's door, his hand inches away. He sighed. Then a song caught his ears.

"I linger in the doorway...of alarm clock screaming...monsters calling my name...let me stay...where the wind will whisper to me...where the raindrops...as their falling tell a story. In my field of paper flowers...and candy clouds of lullaby...I lie inside myself for hours...and watch my purple sky fly over me..."

It was Raven singing. BB stopped and pressed his ear to the door.

"Don't say I'm out of touch...with this rampant chaos - your reality...I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge...the nightmare I built my own world to escape. In my field of paper flowers...and candy clouds of lullaby...I lie inside myself for hours...and watch my purple sky fly over me..."

There was a short pause.

"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming...cannot cease for the fear of silent nights...oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming...the goddess of imaginary light..."

Then, everything went silent.

"Raven?"

No reply.

"Rae?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the one to say that," she replied, opening the door.

"Why do you say that?"

"If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?"

"What? Sure," he said as she let him in.

Raven closed and locked the door. She walked over to her window. BB sat on her bed. It looked like she hadn't made it in a while.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I began training Shadow seven years ago. I was about ten and she was eight. We became friends quickly. She was like me. We both had dark powers."

She paused.

"Go on."

"One day, I was with a boy. His name was Angel. I knew that Shadow had a crush on him. I just didn't think about her feelings."

BB didn't like the sound of this.

"We were standing on top of a tower. He was told to meet his trainer. I was going to meet Shaodw. I was twelve and I wasn't thinking. We ended up kissing with Shadow comming up the stairs. I don't know where she went. All I remember is a letter telling me to meet her in the soul room."

"Soul room?"

"It was a room where we had our souls. If our soul container was destroyed, we would either die or we couldn't control our powers and we'd have to give up something in order to contain them."

"She destroyed yours, didn't she."

"Yes."

"And that is why you can't feel."

"Yes, I lost the most important thing to me, but Shadow didn't stop there. She took Angel's container and threw it on the ground. Angel died three hours later."

Raven turned to look at him.

"I was blamed. Me! I was blamed for killing him. They wouldn't listen to me because I didn't cry. I couldn't cry. I couldn't show any emotion. I tried to tell them that my container was destroyed as well. Nothing I said would work. They got tired of me and put me in a cell. They were going to take my powers. Then, they were going to kill me."

Raven sat on the ground and leaned up against the window.

"I should have let them, but I had to get Shadow. I had to stop her. She was taking containers and smashing them. Then, she would blame it on me. She said that I had control over her and I was making her do it."

"But you didn't."

"So, I escaped. I went after her. I forgot about controlling my emotions. I grew so angry. I found her. She had my mother's container in her hand. She told me that if I didn't want her to die, that I had to give up everything, including my life. I don't remember much after that. Only when I woke up seeing many people on the ground did I learn that I lost control. Shadow laid in front of me laughing. Her words still haunt my mind. She..."

BB stood.

"She...she said that I had killed them all. She said that they were going to come after me. I grew frightened. Shadow just laughed. So, I did the most unthinkable thing. I used my dark powers to pull her into my mind."

"Like you almost did with Dr. Light?"

"Yes, except I put her deep inside of me and never let her go. She was supposed to stay in that darkness. She was supposed to die."

"Why?"

"I was going to give her to the police. I was going to lie about it, but they know better. So, I had no other choice. I ran. I ran to my home. My mother was sleeping. I wrote her a note telling her what I did. Then, I teleported myself as far away as possible. I came here."

BB just stared at her. Raven was a murderer.

"Raven..."

"No, this is why I wasn't going to tell. I am not a true Titan. I killed people. I was lucky to get here. This has been the best thing that had happened to me in four years."

"Raven, I would accept you even if you did those things. But, I still don't believe you did. Shadow kept your mind locked when she first came out. I think she did it to you then. It wasn't your fault."

"No, I did it! I have recently been able to get into Shadow's mind. I forced my way to her nightmares. She tried to stop me, but I killed them. I lost control. I let her win."

BB dropped beside her. He took her hand.

"It isn't your fault that you can't feel. Sometimes, we can't control our emotions. It isn't something we should be afraid of."

Raven smiled. BB smiled back, rubbing her hand.

"I love you, Raven," he said.

"I love y-"

Raven tried to finish her sentence, but Shadow appeared.

"Thanks for the info, Raven!" she yelled as she grabbed BB.

"Raven!"

"No!" she screamed.

She was too late. Shadow had disappeared.


	8. I'm going to let her kill you

Chapter 8:

Raven pounded on the floor of her room as Robin busted her door open.

"No!" she kept yelling over and over.

"Raven?"

"I let her take him. She'll die before I let her hurt him."

"Raven, what is it?" Robin asked.

Raven turned to them. There were four red eyes staring at them. Cyborg grabbed Robin and Starfire and pulled them out of her room.

"Cyborg! Let me go!"

"No, Robin. When BB and I were transported into her mind, we met the thing that get's her like that. It is rage. She'll kill us," Cy said.

"Poor Raven."

"Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy opened his eyes. Shadow stood over him, her silver hair blowing around her face.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Shh. Raven is comming. You'll be lucky if she doesn't kill you."

"What have you done!?"

"I've brought out her rage," Shadow said turning to look at him.

There was a smile on her face. Her orange eyes were cold. BB tried to stand.

"There is no use. I've made sure that you won't get up."

"Let me go! I have to stop her!"

"You can't. There is nothing you can do. She'll destroy the town until she finds me."

Shadow got really close to him.

"And, she'll never find me."

BB grew angry. He transformed into a gorilla. He tried to break free from his chains. Shadow just laughed.

"I've been in Raven's mind for the past five years. I know all of your secrets. I know how you transform and I know how to refrain you."

BB changed back. He stared into Shadow's orange eyes.

"When Raven finds you, I'm going to let her kill you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"It probally has something to do with Shadow," Cy said.

"Let's hope that Beast Boy is not with Shadow," added Starfire.

"We got to find him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow laughed.

"Now, do you honestly think that she can beat me? I know her powers."

"You don't know her rage," BB replied.

"I was in her mind for five years. Of course I know!"

"Do you? Do you know what battle goes on in her mind? You might of been trapped, but you don't know anything about Raven."

"Shut up!" yelled Shadow, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

BB smiled. Shadow turned. There stood Raven. Her hood was up, but four red eyes glowed. Shadow released him.

"Hello, Raven. I thought you would never come?"

"I have no choice. You deserve to die," Raven replied.

Shadow charged at Raven. The girl tried to hit her, but Raven blocked each hit. She caught both of Shadow's hands. Shadow tried to break free. Raven smiled and picked her up. She threw her to the ground. Shadow gave out a cry of pain.

"Now, now. Did that hurt Shadow?"

Shadow stood. She looked at Raven in anger.

"I'm supposed to win! I know your mind!"

"Do you now?"

Shadow sank into the ground. Raven stood her ground. Shadow appeared behind her and aimed a kick to Raven's head. Raven ducked and took Shadow's foot. She forced her to the ground and placed her foot on Shadow's neck.

"It's time to die, Shadow," she said.

BB had enough.

"Raven, stop! You don't want to do this!" he yelled.

"And why shouldn't I? She took away everything from me."

"Really now? Did I kill those people?"

Raven's grip weakened. Shadow pushed her off and stood.

"Who killed them, Raven? Who killed all those people?"

"I did," she replied, her eyes returning to normal.

"Now, why did you do that? Is it because you are a demon or because you liked it?"

"I...I didn't know what I was doing," Raven said backing up.

"Come now, Raven. You knew what you were doing. You liked it."

Images flashed in her mind. She saw herself killing those she grew up with. She heard their screams. She saw their blood and their faces. The faces of those like her. They had trusted her. She betrayed them.

"Raven! Look out!"

Raven looked up. Shadow was charging at her with a knife in hand. They fell. Shadow tried to get the knife to Raven's neck.

"You know you want this. I was in your mind, remember."

Raven struggled.

"Raven!"

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled casting a spell at BB.

It hit him. Raven heard his grunt.

"Beast Boy!"

"Now, it is just you and me."

"No!"

Raven grew angry again. Shadow had hurt the last person. She was going to die.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look! There was a light over there!" Starfire yelled.

"Let's go that way. It might be Beast Boy!" Robin said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four red eyes appeared. Shadow felt Raven's feet against her chest. She was pushed off and landed near BB. Shadow stood, but Raven was quicker. Raven began to force the daggar towards Shadow's neck. Shadow sank into the roof.

"Don't hide, Shadow! That's all you ever did! You are a coward!"

"I hid from you!" Shadow yelled stabbing Raven in the leg.

Raven cried out in pain taking the knife and throwing it away from her.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

Shadow flew back.

"This is it, Shadow. I hope you luck with my father."

Shadow looked at Raven in fear.

'_Raven, stop_,' said a voice in her mind. '_No more. It's not worth it._'

Raven paused.

"Beast Boy?"

Raven's eyes changed back. She ran over to BB. There was a slight cut on his cheek.

"You were right about him being a weakness," Shadow said.

Raven turned just as Shadow's daggar was plunged through her. Raven gasped.

"Goodnight, Raven."

"No, Shadow," said Raven. "It is your turn."

Shadow screamed as Raven pulled the knife from her chest. Raven grabbed Shadow's arm and dragged the blade across her neck. Shadow fell to the ground and disappeared in a dark flash of light. Raven sighed.

"She's gone."


	9. Bring Me To Life

This is the last chapter. I am working on something new. It will be up soon. I am glad for those people who stuck out for this one. I hope you like the next one! HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 9:

Raven fell to the ground. She put her hand over her wound.

"Beast Boy," she whispered crawling towards him.

The changling opened his eyes. He looked at her. He noticed the blood finding its way through her fingers. Raven unchained him. She looked at him before falling into his arms.

"Raven!"

"She's gone, Beast Boy. She'll never hurt you again."

"Raven, stay with me!"

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors...leading you down into my core...where I've become so numb without a soul...my spirit sleeping somewhere cold...until you find it there and lead it back home..._"

"Raven!"

"_Wake me up...wake me up inside..._c_an't wake up...wake me up inside..._"

"Stay with me!"

"_Save me...call my name and save me from the dark..._"

"Rae! Raven, wake up!"

"_Wake me up...bid my blood to run...can't wake up...before I come undone...save me..."_

"Raven!"

"_Save me from the nothing I've become..._"

"No, Raven!

"_Now that I know what I' m without...you just can't leave me...breathe into me and make me real...bring me to life..._"

"Raven, please!"

"_Wake me up...wake me up inside...can't wake up...wake me up inside...save me...call my name and save me from the dark..._"

"Not now! Please wake up!"

"_Wake me up...bid my blood to run...can't wake up...before I come undone...save me..."_

"Don't leave me!"

"Frozen inside without your touch without your love...darling only you are the life among the dead..." Raven sang.

"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see...kept in the dark but you were there in front of me..." Beast Boy sang, knowing the words to the song.

"I've been lost a thousand years it seems...got to open my eyes to everything..."

"Without a thought without a voice without a soul..."

"Don't let me die here..."

"There must be something more..."

"Bring me to life..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Raven opened her eyes, she noticed she was in her room. It was night. There was a soft murmur of voices around her.

"Is she going to wake up, Cy?"

"I don't know! I mean, she was stabbed in the chest. Who knows how much blood she lost."

"They said she was going to die at the hospital, but she lived!"

"That was then, Beast Boy. This is now," said Robin.

"We cannot just simply give up on her," Starfire said in BB's defence.

"There is nothing we can do."

There was a sigh, then her door closed. Raven closed her eyes. BB sat next to her.

"I guess this is my fault. I should have done something when Shadow first came. I was stupid. I let myself worry more about you then what I should have done. If I attacked her, she might have not stabbed you and you wouldn't be laying here like a veggie."

He sighed.

"And you wouldn't have to listen to me."

"I like listening to you," Raven said smiling.

"Raven?"

"And I hate being a veggie," she said opening her violet eyes.

"Raven!" BB yelled.

The others entered the room. Starfire flew over to Raven.

"Oh! You are awake! Joyous!"

Starfire hugged Raven.

"Um, Starfire. You're hurting me."

"Oh! Um...'My bad'...right?" she asked looking at Cyborg.

They all began to laugh. BB looked at Raven as she did the same.

"Come on, guys. Let's leave them alone."

The others left.

"I thought I lost you up there."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you began to sing, Rae," he said.

"I did?!"

"Yeah, and I just sang back."

Raven blushed. A couple of books flew across the room.

"You still can't control them."

"No, but I'm not lost between you and me."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't use your brain, do you?" she asked.

"I have one!"

"I didn't ask that, you idiot!"

They both laughed. A couple more books flew across the room.

"I like it when you laugh," BB said.

"I haven't done it in so long."

"Someday, you'll be able to feel."

"But who knows when that will happen."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care," BB said leaning down towards her.

"And as long as I can see you, I don't care," she replied moving closer towards him.

Their lips met.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you likey! That's it! It's the end...you can leave now...bye! No, really...BYE! LoL!

HikariMoriyakuRaven


End file.
